The Change
by Bluebird667
Summary: Surprising


_CHAPTER 1:_

It was the first day of school and like any other high school girl I was nervous. I spent all morning Pulling myself together. I put on my flowy blue jean skirt and my navy blue and white jersey looking shirt. I had no idea what I was suppose to do with my hair. My short straight dark brown hair didn't want to coperate with me today. I heard my mom yell,"Hurry up your going to be late!". I scowled and replied, " I know!". I pulled my self together and then ran down stairs and scarfed down my coco puffs.

I ran outside to my dark blue sonata that was sitting in the drive way. It wasn't the newest or best car in the world but it got where I needed to go. I will admit though it had it's on little personality. I drove a a bit crazier than usual. I Got to school, and I should of known my crew was waiting for me.

First, I saw Nia Lome. She was bouncing up and down in here cowboy boots, green and yellow shirt, and light brown shirt hair. Next I saw Samantha Dot pop up. Naturally she look like a little ballerina dancing around saying hello to everybody. She always reminded of me of a Barbie with her long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes accented her light skin. Last I saw Blake Lucus. He was one of my best friends, but also one of the best looking creatures I've ever seen. His Cole Black spikey hair and his oh so perfect blue eyes were almost beautiful. He gave me a warm smile as I parked and picked up all my stuff.

"Jala!". I heard Samantha's high pitched voice yell my nameas soon as I got out of the car." How was your summer?!". Honestly Samantha was an over wired chatter box. Don't get me wrong she's one of my best friends. I slowly replied, " It was alright. They sent me to my mom's house.".

Then she continued to greet other people." Hey you. I missed you.". I instantly knew who it was from the deep trancing voice. It was Blake. I looked up, because he towers over me, and replied,"I missed you too.....How are you?". He gave me his adorable half smile and said," I'm awesome. I'm captain of the football team this year so I trained alot during the summer.". That didn't suprise me. He always tried to be the best at everything he did. Most of the time he just as I went to talk to Nia the bell rang." Well I'll see you later Jay.".Blake said as he went the opposite way I did.

My first hour of the day I had my least favorite subject, Geometry. Lucky I had it with Nia so I grabed the first seat by her. She gave me an instant friendly smile. Then in her twangy voice she said," Hey! How were you over the summer?". I missed her voice. Her twangy and sincere voice always made me feel better. I smiled and then replied," It was good just went to my moms.". Her face became less bright. " How is Aerilyn?". She was really close to our family so when my mom moved she took it almost as hard as I did." She alright. Unlike Dad she hasn't gotten a new husband yet.". Nia opened her mouth to reply, but she was interupted by the teacher. The hour went by slowly and boring. Finally it was over, but the next 3 hours weren't much better.

Finally lunch got here. I walked with Blake because we had the previous hour together. We got to the caf and then went and squeezed in the table with the rest of our friends." The food is so nasty in here. I just found something purple and plastic in my burger.". His adorable face had a disgusted look on it. I lighty laughed and he stuck his tongue out at me.

The bell rang and we all scattered to our next hour class. The rest of the day wasn't exciting but it wasn't bad. Everything was the way it was suppose to be. I had wonderful friends and I was loved. I should've known it was to good to be true. In the middle of 6th hour I felt really weird. My insides felt like they were being twisted. I couldn't stand it anymore! I finally got up and asked to leave. I must have looked really bad though, because she assigned Samantha to bring me to the nurse.

We were in the hall and I just collapsed. I couldn't help it. " Are You Ok?!", Samantha said frantically. I couldn't talk. Then. Suddenly. I saw a bright light flash and electricity flowed through me and we both flew back. I had a huge headache. I looked up at Samantha. She was Pale and her blue eyes were huge. Her jaw was flung open and she was staring. I reached for her , but she jumped away."Samantha whats wrong with you?!", I snapped at her. She pointed at me and stuttered out," JJJJala, yourrr hhhhannndd ." . Then She ran away down the hall like she had just seen a ghost. I looked at my hand. There was a star shaped in the middle of my palm. I knew what it was. I just had no idea how it happened. I had been marked. When your marked you go through a change and turn in to something else. I wasn't sure how it worked or how you knew what you were turning it to all I knew was that what had just happened.

I ran to the bathroom. My face was paste white. My Normally green eyes were a dark gold. Even though it scard me it was weirdly cool looking. I wasn't sure what to do. I just stood there in amazement for what seemed like hours but it had only been 5 minutes. I knew I couldn't go to last hour like this. So I strolled to the office and checked out and drove speedly home.

When I home I went straight to my dad. "Dad! Look at this! How could this happen?!". He sighed and I saw disapointmeant in his eyes."It's your mother.". I looked at him confused. All I could say was , "What?". He explained,"Thats why your mother and I got a divorce. She was marked and there was no way we could be together. When you were over there something must of happened. You must of got bitten.". I replied, " How is that possible?". Then I looked in the mirror and saw a bite mark.

Then my dad started talking again,"We'll have to send you away. With your mother so she can help you. You'll have to go your kinds school too.".

"My kind?", I replied to the slightly insulting remark. "Get your stuff together. You'll leave for New Orleans tomorrow.".

"Thats it! I just vanish into thin air!".

"What else can you do?"

I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

My wonderful life had been ruined in the matter of seconds. Now I had to go start a new life.


End file.
